Loop Holes That Should be Menetioned
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: *A gift for Sleeping Moon.* The Bloody Twins screw with Erin's moral compass in the worst of ways.


**A/N: A gift to the amazing fanfic author Sleeping Moon. She's supported me so much in this fandom and I just wanted to write this to properly thank her. This story features her Oc Erin and the Bloody Twins, so I hope you enjoy. **

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Erin considered herself as a very sane person. This fact seemed amplified when she had entered into the topsy-turvy world of Wonderland. Every where she turned she was faced with something odd and, occasionally, down right disturbing. Take right now for example, she was staring at a painting that the Bloody Twins had made.

The painting would have been considered 'cute' with the red flowers that reminded Erin of showy poinsettia. The red was an almost brown and looked a bit bumpy, and a stench that Erin had becoming so used to that it had become almost natural to smell it.

"Look what we made for you Big Sister!"

"It's a very...Interesting piece I suppose, though may I trouble you to ask what you did to make the paint so bumpy?"

Dee laughed a strange laugh that grated on Erin's nerves. "It's not _paint _it's blood!"

"Yup," Dum agreed. "the blood of a guy that was following you earlier, but then we saw some flowers that we thought you would like so we painted them with his blood since we didn't have paint."

Erin wasn't sure if she should call the gesture 'sweet' or 'strange'. "..."

Th twins watched the green eyed foreigner's face before Dum sighed and threw the bit of paper into a trash can that was conveniently placed behind him. "I told you she wouldn't like it brother."

"I know brother."

Guilt began jack hammering through Erin's system. The little piece of paper was beyond revolting and should probably be destroyed, but seeing how down the young duo looked it made something pull at her heart.

"I am becoming a masochist." Taking a deep breath she pulled the little painting out of the trash and barely had time to brace herself as the twins attached themselves to her sides.

"Thank you Big Sister!"

"We're glad you liked it!"

No Erin didn't like it, but since they went through all the trouble of making it, and it did seem like a lot of trouble, she would keep it. Only for a day or two though, she could just imagine all the creatures that would be attracted to it in her room at the Amusment Park.

**...**

A week after the twins had bestowed their monstrosity to Erin, she had gone to the mansion to get a book. She didn't particularly need anything else, like running into Elliot, but she had just finished a novel and it needed to be returned and today seemed like a good day to do it.

She walked down the path at a steady gait, not really paying attention to the time since she didn't have any other priorities at the moment. She had finished filing away Gowland's papers two time changes ago and would have to get on it again in another change. The man kept the office in an almost terrifying state, it was a wonder how he had managed to run the park at all!

So getting a new novel had been her goal on today's to-do-list. The mansion had more fiction books than the castle, though the sci-fi ones were few and in between. This had disheartened the glass eyed foreigner somewhat, but she quickly shook it off when the fantasy ones she read had basic sci-fi elements tagged in during certain passages.

As she came upon the mansion she was surprised to find the twins at their post guarding it. Last she had checked they were normally skipping their duties and trying to pester Elliot. "Perhaps Mr. March isn't there."

"Big sister!"

"You're here!"

Erin gagged as her body was squeezed by the twin boa con- children. They nuzzled their faces into her sides, making Erin shift uncomfortably. "If you two are quite done."

"Awe but what's wrong with this Big Sister?" Dee asked.

"We're only showing you how much we love you." Dum said.

The entre world practically stopped with those words. It wasn't the good kind that made Erin want to run across candied rainbows, sprout angel wings, and do somersaults on the moon. It was the kind that made her heart drop into her stomach and get eaten by her digestive juices.

Pushing the two kids off of her Erin looked down at them with a stern face. "I understand that everyone here is supposed to fall in love with me, which is utter nonsense, but I'm sure even Wonderland has rules for the kind of relationship you are implying."

"I thought it was part of the rules for us to love you?" Dee said.

Dum shrugged. "Maybe she found a loop hole, Boss likes those."

Erin sighed and shook her head. "I suppose in a way I am speaking of a loop hole, but-"

"Wait you love Boss!"

Erin was barreled to the ground, her head hitting an ever so conveniently placed rock. Over the throbbing head ache she was forming she could hear the twins arguing their case. "You can't love Boss he has Alice!"

"I don't care for Mr. Dupre in that way!" She pushed them off so she could sit up. "I only meant that being in a relationship that is more than platonic is considered immoral, you're just children after all."

The twins stared down at their 'Big Sister' then at each other, a devilish smile creeping onto their faces. "Are you sure about that Big Sister?"

"Of course-"

The next events could only happen within a science fiction novel. Instead of two pre-teen children with adorable faces, in front of her stood two adults. One with long hair that rivaled Julius and the other with shorter hair that had clips to keep his bangs at bay. They both towered over the green eyed foreigner, with those devilish smiles that now made Erin's heart beat a little faster.

"Now what were you saying 'Big Sister?"

With those deep words Erin felt her moral compass go straight to hell.

**...**

**A/N: Ah! -head meets desk- I think I got Erin in character, if not you can flame me then feed me to a volcano goddess. **

**At any rate here's my gift to you Sleeping Moon! In general your opinion is the only one that matters with this story, so I hope you liked it. **


End file.
